Sorry, I Have Amnesia!
by Therese Lyke
Summary: Four years ago, Yami didn't show up for his and Yugi's anniversary. Regretting his actions, he mopes and looks for him. What will happen if he finally found Yugi? And what's this? Yugi can't remember who he is! YAOI BOYxBOY
1. And You Are?

**Therese: Okay before anything else**

**Daniella: She is taking down Midnight DJ**

**Therese: Don't feel like continuing it anymore**

**Daniella: HM:YGOV's will be updated less**

**Therese: I'm not in a comical mood**

**Daniella: And lastly this is a new story :) Expect that she'll be updating this and "I'm Here" more often than the others**

**Therese: I was inspires by a movie called "My Amnesia girl" but this is a different approach though. I'm not gonna copy the movie but I'm inspired by the plot so this kinda a different plot at the same time it's the same /groans/ You'll get the picture when the story progresses. Just on with the fic.**

**Daniella: And she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**And You Are?**

"You two are lucky," Yami stared at the two fish swimming together in the aquarium with a somber look. He looked jealous of it. "You still have a partner," he said as he tapped the glass with his finger when the fish has stayed near the edge with its partner.

Two figures stood behind him looking at him like he was crazy. He is crazy. Joey looked at Tristan with a worried look which was given back by the young man who quickly turned his attention back to Yami who was still tapping the aquarium, scaring the pair of fish. "Okay Yami, let's go." Joey watched as Tristan dragged Yami away from the fishes.

"I can't believe I'm alone," Yami said as Tristan let go of him. He eyed everything at the store and everything seemed to be in pairs. The dogs, the cats, the hamsters, even carrots are in pairs. "And the universe wants to rub it in my face today."

Tristan snorted while Joey wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up "Oh don't think that Yams," Joey said "You have your best bud right?" he jabbed a thumb to himself and gave Yami a wink who gave him his infamous puppy dog pout.

"Easy for you to say! You're dating Mai" Yami said looking away from his blonde friend. "I have no one special in particular."

"You had Yugi," Tristan finally spoke "And man! Did you blew it." He half heartedly laughed at what he thought was a joke which earned him a glare from Joey.

Yami sighed at the mention of his used-to-be-aibou. He knew Tristan was right. He blew his chance with the person he really loved just because he was unsure of what he was really feeling for the younger boy. He was also scared on how people would react to it as well. The King of Games, who has millions of women (and probably men) throwing themselves at his feet, turned out to be gay (though he preferred the term bi but whatever.)

When they were about to exit the store, a mess of tri-colored hair caught his attention. Was it him? Yami looked at the dairy section to confirm that it is him. Yugi. He quickly ran to him, ignoring the two boys shouting after him.

Yugi was looking for the brand of fresh milk that his friend specifically asked him to buy, remembering how threatening she looked when she said she won't tolerate it if he bought the wrong brand. He shivered at the memory and got the gallon of milk.

"YUGI!" he nearly dropped the gallon when he heard the voice. He looked to his right to see Yami standing there. He looked relieved and frightened. "Yugi… aibou…"

Yami looked at the shocked expression on Yugi's face that quickly disappeared and was replaced by confusion. "Excuse me but who are you?" that sentence ripped away the short-lived joy he felt when he first saw him.

"Y-you can't remember me?" Yami stuttered.

Yugi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Yami again. "You see, I got involved in a car accident four years ago and hit my head hard" he explained as he put the gallon of milk in his cart "It caused me to have amnesia. Sorry if I can't remember you," Yugi gave him a weak smile before turning around to go to the cashier, leaving a stunned Yami behind.

Yami watched as Yugi disappeared around the corner before he was grabbed from his shoulder by Joey who was panting alongside Tristan. As soon as the two gain back their composure, they realized that Yami hasn't moved an inch from his position and just stared straight ahead like the wall on the other end was the most interesting thing since duel monsters.

"Hey! Yams?" Joey waved a hand in front of his face. "Are in there?"

"Maybe he lost his soul or something?" Tristan unintelligently blurted out of the blue. Joey just stared at him with a questioning look.

"He-" Yami finally spoke to his friends "Y-Yugi cant remember me."

Joey and Tristan looked at each other with confused expressions and said at the same time "Yugi?"

* * *

**Therese: Fun story to write isn't it**

**Yami and Yugi: ...**

**Daniella: Leave a review if you like it and she has something posted in her profile if you have any questions. :) under the announcement board.**

**Therese: Toodles /winks/**


	2. Excuses and Regrets

**Therese: Thank you to all who added this to their favs**

**Daniella: Not to mention, reviewed**

**Therese: Anyjay, in this story they have all finished college and have their own profession. So on with the fic :)**

* * *

**Excuses a****nd Regrets**

Yami sat on the sofa, replaying what had happened the day before in the grocery store in his mind. He didn't know how to react when he heard those words from Yugi. Maybe it was the reason why he never contacted them for Ra knows how long? He lost count. All he knows is that it felt like eternity. It was the day after their high school graduation that Yugi suddenly disappeared and he couldn't blame him. He was the reason why Yugi ran away in the first place. The memory was foggy because he doesn't want to really tap into it.

While he was reminiscing, Joey just finished telling them the story with these words: "And Yami just stood there saying 'Yugi can't remember me' then we knew that he just saw Yugi but we don't know what happened or what the talked about." The others just stared at Joey with wide eyes. They didn't expect this to happen. All they knew was that Yugi didn't want to be found nor did he want to stay in Domino.

Sugoroku cleared his throat to break the silence that followed the story, "What do you know?" he said with a smile "My little Yugi is back." He looked at Yami who was still deep in thought, "Well, my boy? Would you care to fill us in?"

"Yeah, we are kind of confused on what's happening," Tea added with a confused expression on her face, "Why can't Yugi remember you?"

Yami took a deep breath before looking at the people in the room. His eyes first landed on Sugoroku, Yugi's grandfather, who still let him stay with him after he broke his grandson's heart. Then he averted his gaze to the gang. Tea Gardner, who eventually fulfilled her dreams to become a dancer and is now one of the best in Japan. She works as a dance teacher at a dance studio near burger world. Oh, and let's not forget that she's dating someone that she found more attractive than Yami while she was in New York. Tristan Taylor, the brainless (or so they thought) sidekick who is now a successful Engineer. Not to mention, he's also taking up architecture. Joey Wheeler, the underdog who knows his way around the kitchen. He has a restaurant of his own. Mai Valentine, for now she works as a model for Kaiba Corporation but will soon resign to be the manager of Joey's restaurant. Mai is also Joey's fiancé. Seto Kaiba was there as well, surprisingly enough, he became friends with what he called the "Dweeb Squad." His a bit nicer now, minus the insults and criticism he throws at them every now and then but mostly on Joey.

"He told me that he got involve in a car accident and got amnesia," He said as he averted his eyes to the floor, not wanting to look at their expressions.

"HE HAS WHAT NOW?" everyone in the room shouted in unison. The disbelief was evident on their faces.

Yami looked at them and repeated what he said that cause everyone in the room to throw questions at him. "ENOUGH!" he shouted because the noise was stressing him out more than it should. The room fell silent and all eyes were on Yami. "How? Like I said, he got into an accident. When? Four years ago. Why? HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?" By that time, his vision was clouded by the tears forming in his eyes. _If I didn't doubt our relationship, this would have never happened, _he thought as he wiped the tears that threatened to fall. He thinks doesn't have the right to cry. "I'm sorry for raising my voice, everyone." He weakly said as he noticed the look of shock and hurt on everyone's faces (except Kaiba who still have a heart of stone).

Solomon sat next to Yami and hugged him. He sensed that the young man is having a hard time controlling his emotions after that encounter with Yugi. It has been a long time and seeing Yugi was somehow on Yami's death wish. Now that he got to see him again, his death wasn't what the God's have in mind at all in exchange for it. Solomon wished that life was just easy for the two boys.

"Maybe Yugi was walking down the street that night," Joey suddenly spoke what he thought has happened that caught everyone's attention, "Then a truck was driving straight ahead," at that Yami's heart skipped a beat. What if Yugi almost died that night? "But the truck was on the other side of the road," Joey said and grinned when he got glares from everyone in the room. Tea hit him upside the head and started scolding him about making such jokes at a time like this.

"I swear," Kaiba spoke for the first time since they arrived. "I think a Tyrannosaurus' brain is bigger than the mutt's," with that insult said, Joey got up and faced the CEO.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, dog."

"Why you-?"

While the others hold Joey back and stop their verbal war that's turning into a WWE fight, Yami thought of a more rational scenario. What if that night Yugi was walking down the street? What if when he unconsciously crossed the street and got hit by a car?

The he felt somebody squeeze his shoulder and looked up to meet amethyst eyes. "My boy," Sugoroku started "Don't think that this is a punishment from the Gods. Maybe, the reason why Yugi has amnesia is for you to have another chance." the old man gave him his all-knowing look. Yami nodded slowly as a smile found its way on his lips. _Granpa might be right, maybe this is my chance to undo the mistake I have made, _Yami thought as he stood up to helped the others stop Joey and Kaiba from strangling each other.

**/*/*/**

"'Sorry if I can't remember you'. Really, Yugi?" the brunette with brown eyes on the giant computer screen said, sarcasm lacing her words "Really?" she repeated but this time her tone was serious.

The said person stopped his pacing and glared at her like he's telling him to get off his back. "I panicked, okay? Don't scold me about it, Daniella" his lame excuse only made the brunette and the blonde girl with him roll their eyes. "DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES ON ME, REBECCA!" he shouted at the blonde girl who flinched. "This is your fault."

Rebecca Hawkins, one of the people who got him a scholarship for Harvard after the incident. Now, she's one of his best friends. "Now it's my fault?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"YES!" Yugi replied matter-a-factly. "If you didn't make me buy your stupid milk I wouldn't be in HYSTERICS RIGHT NOW!"

"Why? Did the milk tell you: 'TELL HIM YOU HAVE AMNESIA AND GET OUT OF THERE'?" The girl on the screen retorted that made Rebecca laugh and Yugi pout.

Just then, a woman with blonde locks and a kid that was at the age of five at least walked out from the door in the left side of the room followed by Ryou who was holding a Canon 7d camera. The albino led them out of the studio before changing the sign from open to close. "The three of you could be heard from inside the booth," Ryou said as he joined the conversation. "What is this about anyway?"

"Yugi told Yami that he has amnesia and he couldn't remember him," Rebecca summarized the twelve hour argument that's been happening for Ryou. The albino shifted his gaze to Yugi who started defending himself.

Ryou held up a hand that stopped Yugi's outburst. "Yugi, I know you are in a great deal of pain," The albino said as he dropped his hand to his side. "But it's not a good enough reason to LIE to Yami about your condition." He studied the look of anger and hurt on his friends face as he put away the camera, careful to not damage the lens. "You could have just said straight to his face that you hate him and don't want to ever see his face again."

Yugi looked at the three with the same expression he wore that night when his whole world collapsed. The expression of self-doubt and hurt. "But that was nothing compared to what he did to me Ryou…" He said as he tried to hold back the tears. "The second I saw his face again, four years of pain and misery came flooding back, like a thousand knives was driven through my whole body." With that said, Yugi ran to the stairs that leads to the house part of the studio and locked himself in his room.

The young man leaned on the door before slowly curling into a ball and started crying. He remembered that night and still dreamt about it. How He waited for hours and hours for Yami on that balcony hoping to have a romantic evening with the one he thought loved him. He looked so stupid trying to convince himself that he'll come and he's just running late. How Daniella and Ryou pried him out of his seat, telling him it was over. Yugi wished that he did come that night over and over again.

_Flashback_

_ It was raining that night but Yugi was walking down the street, looking like a zombie. Ryou and Daniella were at least a kilometer away shouting at him but he ignores them and continued walking without glancing at his two friends. His tears were mixed with the raindrops that found its way on his face. He felt so stupid. He wanted to die right then and there. Yami has ripped the will to live out of him._

_ Yugi absent-mindedly crossed the street not paying attention on the traffic lights. When he noticed a bright light from the corner of his eye, he immediately looked at the vehicle coming his way. Yugi waited for the car to run over him and end his misery but the driver had hit the brakes, missing Yugi by an inch. _

_ The two who was following him was immediately by his side when he fell to his knees as more tears flowed down his cheeks. All he could do was ask himself what he did wrong to make Yami leave him._

* * *

**Therese: /hides behind Daniella/ DON'T KILL ME!**

**Daniella: ^-^U What's Yugi and Yami's profession?**

**Therese: Next chappy. You guys know how much I love reading your thoughts about my story so review please :)**

**Daniella: Toodles!**


	3. Let's Play Pretend

**Therese: I don't think I did a great job with this chapter**

**Kaiba: Just let the readers judge if you did**

**Daniella: She wants to say sorry for the wait as well... she had writer's block when she was near the end of the chapter.**

**KAiba: On with the fic**

**Therese: HEY! That was my line**

**KAiba: Not anymore**

**Therese: /pouts/**

* * *

**Let's Play Pretend**

Yugi woke up the next day. He couldn't remember how he got to his bed or when did he changed to his pajamas. All that was clear to him was crying his eyes out. "Why now?" he mumbled to himself. Yugi was already content with his life. He was already happy and had moved on but why do the Gods find it amusing to play with his feelings? He could feel the tears threatening to fall. _ No Yugi, _he thought, _let these tears fall and you'll admit defeat. No more crying yourself to sleep. That was the past, this is the present. _It was too late to convince himself to be strong, the tears were already falling from his eyes. "I wish I did have amnesia," he said as he sat up, swinging his legs so they were dangling on the edge. "If I really had amnesia, then I wouldn't feel this heartache when I saw him again." Then he stood up, deciding that doing his morning routine will clear his head of Yami. Besides, there is no chance that their paths will cross again, is there?

Meanwhile, downstairs where their studio is set up, Rebecca unlocked the door and changed the sign to open with a mug of coffee in her hands. It was a rainy morning for Domino today and that means business was slow and not much costumers will come by just to get their pictures taken. Rebecca preferred this kind of weather. She smiled as she walked behind the table and look over the list of people who hired them the next week, taking a sip of her coffee to warm herself up. Then she frowned when she remembered what the rain reminds of his tri-colored haired friend. Painful memories that make him weep.

Rebecca shook that thought off and plastered a smile when she heard the door open. She was not ready to see the two people who came through the door. In front of her were Joey and Mai, who looked equally shocked to see her as well. She dropped the mug in her hands and it hit the floor with a loud thud.

Joey looked at the child genius in front of him. Well, she was no longer a child. The freckles on her face were gone and she also grew taller. Though she was still a little flat-chested, she was pretty. Joey's train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud thud and quickly picked up the fallen item. "Hey Rebecca!" he said breaking the silence and noticed that Rebecca looked at him with panic visible on her expression. "So, you own this place?"

"No," Rebecca said, a little weary. "I- I just help around. A good friend of mine owns it."

"Rebecca," another voice was heard. Ryou entered the reception area. He was looking over his camera that he didn't saw two familiar faces. "What's the commotion a…bout?" Ryou trailed off once he looked up to see what was going on. "Joey? Mai?"

"RYOU!" Joey shouted with glee and caught the albino in a head lock. "HEY BUDDY! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

Ryou giggled as he tried to get out of Joey's death grip. "JOEY! Let go. My camera might get damaged," he said that made the blonde release him and stand next to Mai. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Yeah, what's so important that you have to charge in here on this kind of weather?" Rebecca said, sitting on the chair behind the table. "That's very unintelligible. Well, that is expected of you since you have a brain the size of a peanut," she added that she earned a glared from Joey.

Joey and Mai looked at each other with grins on their faces before looking back at the two confused friends. "Well, we heard that you guys take wonderful pictures," Mai was the one to speak up. "You covered a friend's party and she recommended you to be the photographers of our wedding."

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED?" Ryou and Rebecca shouted in unison. The couple laughed but nodded to confirm that they weren't hearing things.

"Wow," Ryou said with a weak smile, running his hand through his hair. "I can't believe how much we've missed."

"So, will you do it Ryou?" Joey asked, assuming Ryou as the one who owns the photography studio.

Ryou scratched the back of him head, laughing nervously. "You have to talk to our boss here, Joey" the albino replied. All he got from the two were confused looks. He smiled at them before adding, "Though I'm sure he'll say yes. Let me go get him." Ryou walked through the black door with the words "Authorized personnel only" written in gold letters on it.

After a few minutes, Ryou came back with Yugi leading him. "Who is so important Ryou that you have to-" Yugi wasn't able to continue what he was saying when his eyes landed on Joey and Mai, who stood up and gaped at him like he has risen from the dead. _Really now? Joey? You have to make me meet up with Joey as well? _Yugi was now sure that the Gods hated him. Sending his best friend to trigger his conscience so that he'll regret the lie he told Yami?

On the other hand, Joey was about to hug his best friend but remembered what Yami told him. Yugi has amnesia and can't remember them. So, he took the amethyst eyed man's hand, who flinched but didn't pull his hand away, then shook it with a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Joey Wheeler," Yugi returned the smile that pleased him before letting go.

"I'm Mai Valentine," the blonde woman did the same but felt awkward. Pretending not to personally know one of the persons who greatly influenced her life felt weird.

"Nice meeting you," Yugi said as soon as Mai released his hand. He didn't know what to say. Yami has told them about what happened in the grocery store and now they believe he does have amnesia. It was a reunion that he didn't expect to happen so soon. Not to mention, he has to pretend he doesn't know one of the person whom he treated as a brother. He already started this game, he might as well play. "I'm-"

"Yugi Mutou," both said in unison.

He plastered a confused look and asked "How did you know who I was?"

"You are the king of games, honey" Mai said, crossing her arms. "Everyone knows you."

Yugi scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry," he said while he gave them his innocent look. "I'm kind of not used to it yet." Rebecca and Ryou gave looks at each other before giving Yugi their 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding' stares. The boy caught this stare and looked back at Joey and Mai. "Should we continue this in my office?" The two nodded and followed Yugi to another room.

"We are screwed." Ryou said as soon as the three were out of the reception area. Rebecca nodded in agreement before continuing to sort the files on her table.

**/*/*/**

"How can I be of service?" Yugi asked as soon as the two were seated in front of him on the other side of his table.

Mai and Joey looked at each other again like they were asking the other one to talk. Joey grinned before turning back to Yugi. "Well," he started. "We are gonna get married two months from now and we are hoping that maybe you could be the one to cover that special event of our lives."

Yugi broke into a smile. He wanted to tackle the blonde man and tell him how happy he was for him. At the same time, he felt horrible that he wasn't there to see how Joey and Mai got together, how his best friend proposed to the blonde girl. He was sure it wasn't a typical proposal. Knowing Joey, he did something special.

He reminded himself that he couldn't show these two what he felt. He doesn't know them. He wasn't reminded of them when he recovered. "Congratulations," he said, the smile never leaving his features. "And it would be my honor to be the one to capture that special day on film." Then at the same time he was hurting. Memories that he buried long ago came back to mind.

Joey returned the smile. "Who would have thought the king of games would end up becoming a photographer?" Joey knew that Yugi has a passion for games. He predicted that the young man would look for a profession that would involve around what he loved. A photographer? He couldn't convince himself that this Yugi Motou in front of him was a photographer.

"Well," Yugi started. "Photography is precious for me. It's like helping people keep a part of them through pictures. A reminder of special moments that should never be forgotten. Pictures are like memories except you can share them with others." Yugi gave them a beaming smile as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Is your amnesia the reason why you took photography?" Mai asked. She noticed that Yugi frowned at the mention of his condition. Maybe is as wrong of her to ask? It was a possibility that the reason why the former duelist did take the course that wasn't expected of him.

Before Yugi could answer the question, Joey stood up and helped Mai on her feet as well. "We should go," he said to Yugi. "We still have a lot to do for the wedding." With that said the couple left with Yugi escorting them to them out of the office and to the front door. The two gave a quick goodbye to the three before leaving the studio hand in hand.

Yugi sighed in relief before throwing himself on the couch where Ryou was sitting and drinking a cup of tea. "It's so nice to know that Joey and Mai are getting married. That's the only good thing about this whole thing."

"But let's not forget," Rebecca said while inspecting the crack on her mug. "Joey is friends with Yami."

"He might come here any day once Joey tells him here you are," Ryou added as he set the cup on the coffee table in front of him. Yugi's eyes widen at the realization that Joey might tell but then he remembered: does Yami even care to waste his time coming there? He didn't even bother looking for him the last four years.

**/*/*/**

Yami sat on the living room couch scanning through the phonebooks and a laptop on in front of him. He was ready to give up on looking for Yugi's address. He knows Yugi as in Domino but where was he? He was looking through the web and twenty phonebooks, not to mention he hasn't gotten any sleep to look for Yugi's whereabouts.

Dropping the thick book on the floor, he fell back on the couch with an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

Then, before he could even fall into deep slumber, the song "Bang It" by KP played and his eyes snapped open. He glared at the source of the music. It was Joey's ringtone and he is going to kill the blonde if he called for no good reason. He picked it up and answered the call. "You better have a good reason why you called, Joey," he said threateningly.

"Nyeh? Were you busy?" his friend from the other line said. Yami raised an eyebrow at the tone of Joey's voice. He sounded… excited.

"Actually, I was about to sleep."

"Well, you won't be able to sleep once you hear what I'm about to say, Yams," he was more curios now. "I just met Yugi a while ago and I know where he's staying."

Yami's heart skipped a beat. His search was over. He was so happy that he wanted to go outside and dance in the rain. "Re-really? You're not joking right?" He wanted to confirm that this wasn't a prank from the blonde. That it was real. That he have a chance to see his aibou again and undo the mistake he made four years ago.

"No joke, man" Joey said. By then, he can feel tears trickling the corners of his eyes. "You can come with us tomorrow. Tristan, Kaiba, Duke and I are going to go to his place."

Yami didn't have second thoughts and agreed. With that arranged, both hanged up their phones. The ruby-eyed teen looked at his phone, not believing the fact that he was given another chance but little did he know about Yugi's little secret that will result to one hell of a reunion between the two of them.

* * *

**Therese: Well well XD**

**Daniella: They are finally going to meet huh?**

**Kaiba: I have less cameo her don't I?**

**Therese: YUP!**

**DAniella: Review and hope you liked it**

**Trio: Toodles!**


End file.
